Keeping up the act
by TashiBabi
Summary: Jucy! What Lucy really thinks of James. She really wants to tell him she wants him but due to her reputation she cant. Her POV. Bad summary. WARNINGS: Language and mentions of sex. Enjoy!;)


Lucy's POV

I'm Lucy Stone, I'm 18 and I'm the new resident of the Palm woods. I also have a major reputation to keep up. I'm the rocker girl who doesn't have silly little crushes and relationships.

Once the fat manager gives me the key to my apartment I make my way over to the lift. Once the doors open I see the band members of Big Time Rush. All 4 boys stand there and stare at me but I'm really not interested...until I see THE James Diamond. OMFG he is fit. I've seen BTR in adverts on TV and James always caught my eye but seeing him in real life is so much better. Just the thought that I could go over and hug him is enough to make my ovaries explode. You see, this is the sort of thing I can't be thinking about. I'm an aspiring rock star I don't need to be thinking about fit pop stars and whether they'd be good in the sack or not. DAMN I'm thinking about him again. I quickly chose my level and the doors close, with the boys still staring.

* * *

Okay so Carlos and James have gotten into competition to see who I will go out with. My inner teen girl is screaming to get out and make me chose James fair and square but i know I can't. Once I finally become famous I don't nee a banner over my head saying 'this girl is dating James from BTR. That's right a rock Goddess is dating a boy who sings love songs.'

The 1st time the 2 boys come to my door James brings Flowers. I wouldn't be able to take them anyway because of my allergies but i know it is a really romantic thing to do. My heart skips a beat at the thought of James giving me flowers for our anniversary.

Next the two boys arrive with Carlos pumping some iron and James swaying his hips to music. he was wearing the purple nearly see through top with a vest under neath. There's anything I would do right now to tell Carlos to piss off and and just let me and James till we can't stand anymore.

Later the boys come again with James offering me 2 tickets to paradise. I can't help but take this is a sexual way. After turning down both the boys i go and sit on the sofa and think about sex with James. Different scenarios come up in my head around the theme of paradise. Maybe they were plane tickets to Hawaii where James hired our own private beach where there would be a gazebo. Under it we would make sweet, passionate love and then cuddle in each others arms. God I need help.

* * *

At the end of the day James and Carlos both agree to stay in my 'friend zone'. Even though, with James I'd like him to be in my 'more than friends zone'. We wouldn't need everyone to know. It would just be us two hooking up everyday or two and getting our bones shaken. I can't believe all day I've been thinking about James. I didn't even feel this way with Beau. It's like ever since I saw James he's always been in my head - as if he's meant to be there forever, then climb his way into my heart.

* * *

I've now been living here for a good month now. My James fueled brain has calmed down. I might be getting the wrong idea but i have a strong hunch that Kendall likes me. There's noway that would ever happen. I've seen his ex and I'm not his type.

Right now it's summer time which means that everyone is in their swimming gear, even I'm wearing a black bikini. But it also means that of the most time I see James he is wearing tight swimming trunks with his delicious abs showing. I want to just eat him up- lick all over his stomach and chest and feel every ab with my tongue. And omg them bloody trunks. He isn't wearing speedos (but it would of been better if he was) But the trunks are tight near his junk, meaning that there is a little bulge. Is it wrong to hope that one of the times he gets out of the pool they fall down leaving him there in just his birthday suit. I then think what would happen after. He would come up to me still completely naked and pick me up. I would wrap my legs around his waist and arms around his neck. his hands are under my knees helping me to stay up. he would whisper in my ear 'Lucy Stone you are all mine. I won't let no other man have you.' We would then go back to my apartment, on the way us giving each other kisses all over our faces. We'd go into mine now our bedroom and he'd have his way with me.

But that was never going to happen. I need to keep up the bad girl act no matter how much I fall for a boy. No matter how much I fall for James Diamond.

* * *

**My inner fan girl came out while writing this ;P LOL**


End file.
